To the stars and beyond!
by silentmidnightdeath
Summary: Alyss us the new girl in town. Again. Except, now she's living in the world of DBZ! When she meets the Z-team, will she prove to be more powerful than she ever dreamed possible? Or will her tragic past send her over the edge? Find out! Cruddy summary. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chance meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ? Hmm… we'll just have to see what we can do to change that…**

**Please R&R! PLEASE! You'd better do it, because I did say please. I don't own any of the music that is used. But that too will change! Or at least, I hope it will. **

Alyss was walking through the park, quietly humming to herself. She was humming one of her favorite songs. "Hey! What ya singing, Dorkus?" Alyss turned head slightly. She was the new girl, and everybody seemed determined to take advantage of it. "Well? Sing the words if you don't know the name." Alyss saw no harm in this, so she replied: "It's Green Day. Boulevard of Broken Dreams to be exact." Her aggressor snorted. "I told you to sing, ginger, and you're going to sing!" The group of girls that bothered her glared at Alyss viciously. "I will do no such thing." She said softly. The girls turned away. The red-head could hear them whispering. "I didn't think she'd be _that_ brave." They all seemed absorbed in some petty argument, so she walked away. She made it home before they could bother her again. Alyss unlocked the door and slipped inside, relocking the door behind her.

Alyss lived alone in her small new house. There were no family portraits. As a matter of fact, no pictures at all. She set her book bag down next to the couch. There was no television either. Just some book shelves. The red-haired girl plugged in her stereo, which had a mixed CD in it with all her favorite songs on it. She pressed play, and Unwell by Matchbox 20 was the song that was emitted from the small speakers. Alyss walked into the neat, tidy little kitchen. She produced a package of Ramen noodles from the makeshift pantry. With practiced ease, she prepared her dinner. The girl ate her supper as the music floated throughout the house. Occasionally, she would sing along. With a stretch, the red-head rose from her chair and went over to the sink to begin washing dishes. As soon as that chore was finished, she strolled into the living room and picked a book at random from the shelf. She sat down on the green couch and proceeded to read her chosen book. Alyss glanced up at the time. '_Oh, geez! It's 10 already?' _ Quickly, she turned off the music and put the book away. The red-head darted down the hall, into her bedroom, where she jerked on her pjs. She brushed her teeth with all speed, and then between her covers. _'I've got school tomorrow. Maybe it will be better than today.'_ Alyss lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Slowly, she fell asleep. Her dreams were trouble as she tossed and turned. She had impressions of sorrow and joy, and faint images of faces haunted her.

Her alarm clock woke her up on time to get ready for school. She spared a glance into the mirror as she was walking by. Alyss froze in shock. _'Is it just me, or do I look like a cartoon?'_ Now, she thoroughly examined her environment. The red-head picked up the details she hadn't noticed before. _'It's like everything's been… anime-fied?'_ She shook her head in disbelief. "But how did I end up in a manga?" That nights' dream came flooding back to her. She pondered what she should do next. _'I should probably take a look around.' _And with that last consideration in mind, she opened the door and went outside. The red-head inhaled deeply, looking at the stunning forest around her home. The house was situated on a hill, in a field, surrounded by trees. Barely remembering to close the door behind her, she proceeded to explore this new world. "It's so beautiful here." Alyss breathed softly. Her dark green eyes took in everything eagerly.

Her hand trailed lightly across the trees alongside her. _'I may not know where I am, but at least it's gorgeous here. The only thing that would make it better is if…if nobody cares that I'm different.'_ A song popped into her head. One of her favorites, naturally. Nearly every song she heard became her one of her favorites. The red-head began to hum Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback. She spends a lot of time humming, because her head is always full of music. So distracted by the music and the sights, she didn't notice the person watching her. Alyss glanced around quickly, then, seeing no one she began to sing softly. "_**Because nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares; Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me; Nobody wants to go it on their own, and everyone wants to know they're not alone; Somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there; Because nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares; There's gotta be somebody for me out there…**_"

To say the least, she was shocked when she heard a voice say: "Wow! You're-you're amazing!" Alyss had nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun about on her heel to stare at the intruder. He was rather short, very bald, wearing baggy orange clothes, and had six little dots on his forehead. "And who might you be?" The man chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, right. I'm Krillen. And, uh, who are you?" The red-head watched him nervously. "You can call me Alyss." With a shrug, she moved away, back toward the house. She realized that she hadn't eaten any breakfast yet. "Alyss, huh? Is it, like, short for something?" He inquired, following her. The red-head gave him her best death glare, which was really pathetic. "No." she muttered. Krillen shrugged. Alyss continued on for a bit, then stopped and looked at the man who was behind her. He halted as well, and studied the girl closely. _'Her power level is really high. She could probably beat Yamcha, _and_ would probably be an even match for me or Tien.' _he thought. "So… do you do any martial arts or anything?" The red-head raised an eyebrow. "Not really. I mean, I know how to take a beating, but I'm not able to win a fight or stuff like that. Why?" Krillens' face fell. "Oh. I-I was just wondering."

There was silence for a few minutes, then Alyss said: "Nice to meet you, but I've got junk I need to get done. Later." Krillen hesitated, and then blurted out: "Hey! I'll come back soon with some friends of mine, 'k?" And with that, he flew off. _'Did he just…fly…away? Weird…'_ she shook her head to clear it. At last she made back to the house. With a glance at the clock she assured it was still a reasonable hour for breakfast before making some chocolate chip pancakes. (**A/N: Yum! I have zero clue if they have pancakes there, but they do now!**) With her stomach full, she dumped out her backpack and stashed a couple of water bottles and some granola bars inside. Alyss swung the bag onto her shoulder and resumed her explorations. It had been several weeks now, and Alyss had pretty much forgotten about her encounter in the woods. She had quickly brushed it off as a chance meeting, and thought she would never see the little bald man again.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

One day, as Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillen were all training together, Tien brought up a peculiar subject. "Hey, Goku, why do think there aren't any women with enough power to train with us?" Goku paused, thinking of Bulma and Chi-Chi. "Maybe it's because none of them train for it. Ya know, 'cause most girls aren't interested in this stuff." Piccolo was wearing his usual facial expression. "Hmph. I don't see why it matters." The others all shrugged were about to resume their training session, when Krillen exclaimed: "I'd nearly forgotten! A while ago I was just kind of wandering around and I ran into this girl. Her energy level was higher than Yamchas'!" The others all looked at him, disbelieving. "Hey, Krillen, are you really sure about that? I mean… well… you know…" Goku smiled at his bald friend kindly. "I can prove it!" Piccolo frowned. "This ought to be interesting." Krillen rolled his eyes. "Look, I can take you to her." The others all shrugged, and Goku said: "It's not like we've got anything to do but train."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next morning, Alyss rose with the dawn as usual. After a quick breakfast, she went outside to stretch. Her routine consisted of various gymnastic techniques. With a last reach for the sky, she turned and faced a pine tree. Slowly, the red-head relaxed her muscles and released some of her Ki. Nearby, Krillen had led the others to where he had last seen the woman. The group stood, waiting for some sign of this strange person their friend had spoken of. They all felt the sudden burst of energy close by. "What is that?" Yamcha exclaimed. Krillen replied excitedly: "That's gotta be her! See, I told you!" Piccolo grunted. "We should probably check it out before we jump to conclusions." With nods of consent, they headed toward the strange Ki. They arrived in time to see the end of the red-heads' routine. Alyss inhaled deeply, her body tensing. With a practiced ease, she ran straight at the tree, then up it. She ran right up the trunk, until she reached a point, where, all of a sudden, she pushed off. As she flipped over right-side up she caught sight of her audience. The red-head landed cat-like on her feet, then turned towards them.

Alyss studied the strangers carefully, recognizing the short bald one. He looked flabbergasted. "But-but… you said you didn't do martial arts!" Krillen stuttered. The red-head nodded. "I don't. I'm a gymnast. Or, I used to be." Tien spoke carefully. "But how does an acrobat get such a high power level?" The women shook her head. "I don't know what you mean." Now the whole group looked puzzled, except for Piccolo, who wore his normal expression. While she'd been distracted with the others, Piccolo had created a small energy ball, which he now launched at the red-head. Alyss saw it coming out of the corner of her eye, and raised a hand to deflect the orb. _'That-that actually worked! I can't believe it! I mean, how is that possible?'_ The girls' surprise and puzzlement showed on her face. "What just happened?" She looked at Goku and company in confusion. However, her inquiry was ignored as they all turned to Piccolo and began to crack down on him. She heard things along the lines of: "What were you going to do if she couldn't deflect it?" To which the Namek did not reply.

Alyss took the chance and proceeded to sneak back into the house. The groups' argument was jerked to a halt. "What the-? Where did she go? People can't disappear into thin air!" Yamcha exclaimed. Krillen shook his head in bewilderment. "I didn't see Alyss leave." When everyone looked at him, he explained: "That's her name; Alyss." When the red-head heard her name she had to stop herself from answering. The young women resumed her search for an object. _'Now,'_ she thought, _'where did I put that picture?'_ Unfortunately, during her frantic combing for the photograph, her hip nocked into a tray with dishes on it. The tray then hit the floor with a loud crash. Ignoring it, Alyss moved upstairs to continue her search. When the group outside heard the noise, they all turned toward the house. "Even if she went inside, we should still be able to feel her Ki." Tien stated calmly.

The group hurried up to the house. The door was open. They all looked at each other, and then stepped inside. The first thing that hit them was just how barren the place was. Other than the couch and the book shelves, there was no other furniture in the living room. There were no photos, nothing that would suggest comfort. Krillen heard the clatter from up above them. "She must be upstairs." They slowly moved toward the staircase. Before the group could reach it, a very flustered Alyss darted down. "Hey, are you alright? We heard something breaking-" Goku said good-naturedly. With a flutter of her hands the red-head interrupted. "Yes, yes. Just fine." At last, she spied what she'd been looking for on the bookshelf. Pushing past Yamcha and Chaozu, she triumphantly reclaimed the framed photograph from the bookshelf. As Alyss spun about, the others tried to get a good look at the picture. "Wait-what is that a picture of?" Goku exclaimed. The red-head paused, hiding the photo behind her back. "Nothing." She slowly inched her way towards the staircase. Alyss bumped into Piccolo, who was blocking her way with his arms crossed. _'I wish I could glare like that. Maybe then these crazy people would leave me alone.'_ she thought wistfully.

**A/N: ! I KNOW THE ANSWER!** **I will give my psychotic friend back her flamethrower! Oh. Wait… bad things happened last time… on second thought…. Right! On to plan B! DUCK AND COVER! (Because I just gave it back… it'll take a week to get that thing away from her…oops.)**


	2. Thunderstorms

**Disclaimer: Still don't own DBZ… **

**Or any of the music that might or might not show up this chapter. Sorry for the delay. I had a family vacation to Canada for a couple days. And the next chapter might be a while because school starts in about a week. AND my sister is a totally HOGS the computer.**

**Thanks for reviewing to:**

**MExTRUNKS4ever, DBZTomboy, IxLuvxAllxAnimes**

Alyss wasn't very pleased with the situation. _'Why did I even have this damn thing framed? I've always kept it on my person before._' Even as she thought this, she'd been slowly and carefully removing the photo from the frame. The picture was now in the back pocket of her jeans. She slid the backing into place, and hoped none of them had noticed her furtive movements. "What ya got there?" Goku asked curiously.

With a fake smile she replied: "Nothing. Nothing at all." _'They don't know me well enough to tell I'm lying, right?' _ At least, that's what she hoped.

They all looked at her rather incredulously. "Umm… then why are you hiding it behind your back?" Krillen inquired.

That's when she spotted her escape route form the crush of people in her small house. The kitchen door was open, and there was nobody in front of it! Alyss kept her muscles relaxed, not letting her eyes stray to the door and give her away. She watched as they began to relax and come off their guard. That's when the red-head ran into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. There was an empty lidded pot on the counter next to her, which she put the empty picture frame into, replacing the lid. She looked across the room to the back door, which attached to the wrap-around porch that surrounded her home. _'This way,'_ she thought, _'I can sneak back around to the front of the house.'_ Silently, she darted across to the back door and slipped outside. Carefully shutting the door behind her, Alyss kept low out of the view of the windows as she slunk around to the front of the house. She could hear them talking amongst themselves as they came out onto the porch. There were dark clouds covering the sky. _'Storm's coming.'_ she thought.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

As they exited onto the porch, Goku paused. "I want to try something. Krillen, fly out over there and see if you can sense our energy, 'k?" Krillen nodded. He flew out and turned back to his friends.

"I can't feel anything." He called out to them.

Those still standing on the porch could feel Krillens' energy as he floated in midair. He landed on the porch, and then turned to follow it back towards the front of the house. "What I'm wondering is why she's acting like this. When we met, she seemed so calm and down to earth." Krillen said. The others just shrugged.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Alyss slowly opened the front door, presuming everyone had left. Tien was standing next to the kitchen door, holding the empty picture frame in one hand. He thought she was hiding somewhere in the kitchen. She had made it halfway up the stairs, when she stepped on the creaky stair board. _Creak._ Tien spun about and saw her. Without a second glance, the red-head fled up to her bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, there was a loud rolling crash of thunder. The clouds poured down rain as the wind whipped it up into driving sheets. She stood next to the window trying to decide. _'Pouring rain or the strangers that showed up at my house? Umm…I choose the thunderstorm.'_ Before the red-head could reconsider, she flung the window open. 

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

They had all reentered the house, except for Tien, who had already been inside, and Piccolo, who had decided to remain outside. "She ran upstairs." Tien said.

"What? Really? How'd she manage that?" Yamcha asked.

"She did the same thing you guys did. Came in through the front door." He replied.

They all went upstairs. There were three doors, two of which were closed. With a shrug, Goku opened the first door. The room beyond it was empty, other than the bookshelves and CD racks that were everywhere. They moved to the second door, opening it. The room had a simple bed and side table with a lamp. And a window with turquoise curtains that was open.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Alyss had climbed out the window as she heard the door knob turn. She hung down from the window sill, her hands grasping it firmly. Unfortunately, her hands were seen. Krillen leaned out the window, reaching towards her. "This isn't weather people should be out in."

In order to be heard, he'd had to shout above the squall. The red-head was already soaked to the skin, and she'd only been out for a few minutes. She hesitated, and then released her hold. Her body slid down the roof of the porch. Alyss landed on her feet with cat-like grace, then ran as quickly as she could manage in this weather into the trees. Once in the forest, the rain lessened some as the tree branches caught most of the water. Krillen jerked out of the rain, and then closed the window. He turned to his friends, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me she actually went out in that?" Goku exclaimed.

Krillen nodded glumly.

"Well, I guess we should go find her then, huh?" Yamcha said.

They exited the house and went into the trees. The group then split up to search for the young woman. Tien and Chaozu worked together, while the others all went off on their own.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Alyss soon gave up. The red-head pulled all her energy within herself, hoping to gain a small bit of comfort. She looked about herself at the foreboding trees all around. Alyss climbed a fir tree, shivering. _'I'm such an idiot. I dislike the rain, and this is worse than anything those people probably could have done to me. Why did_ _run in the first place anyway? I just bolted for no reason. I don't know what to think anymore.'_ She thought as she sat wet and miserable high up in a tree.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X **

Goku sighed, leaning against a tree. _'Man, who would have known it'd be this hard? For while I could just follow her Ki, but now it's totally disappeared. What am I going to do?' _He thought glumly. Goku looked up at the branches of the tree. The needles were thick so that they blocked nearly all the rain. That's when he noticed a small patch of blue. It couldn't be the sky; it was too close to the ground for that. So he floated upwards through the tree limbs, until he was right beside the patch of blue. There was the red-head, wet, shivering, and looking very miserable. She hadn't noticed him, so she was very surprised when a voice said: "You gave Krillen and the others a real scare you know, jumping out that window. I'm sure the guys will want to know why you'd do such a thing in this storm anyway."

Alyss was so surprised she couldn't say a word. As she watched this man as he rambled on and on, she realized how silly she'd been. A small smile came to her lips, but she didn't let the man see it. The red-head turned around and began to climb down the tree. The mans' voice interrupted her again. "You know there's an easier way, right?" And saying that, he grabbed the back of her jacket and proceeded to fly back down to earth. Together the two of them returned to her house, his friends joining up with them along the way. They'd all reported failure, not seeing the red-head where she walked behind. As soon as they noticed her, they all began bombarding the man, whom they called 'Goku', with questions.

When they arrived, Alyss noticed that the green one was standing on her porch waiting, he obviously hadn't joined the others in their search, and she wondered why. As they entered the house, the red- head fetched some towels so they could dry off some. As everyone stood in the kitchen dripping, there was very little conversation. She stood silently weighing her words before she spoke them. "I apologize for my behavior. I am… how would you say… not use to being around large groups of people. I am a loner by choice and rarely interact with others. I tend to be rather suspicious of strangers as well. I am sorry for any trouble I caused." Piccolo noted the overly formal way the woman spoke, as if such was unusual for her. Now, the others nodded their understanding.

"It's no big deal really. No trouble at all." Goku said with his usual gusto. After this, all the tension seemed to melt away. Introductions were quickly made. However, if asked a question, Alyss would avoid answering it directly by changing the topic or giving a cryptic reply. Piccolo was becoming more and more suspicious of the strange girl. While avoiding answering questions herself, she appeared not to mind asking lots of questions. Pretty soon she was up to date on everything that had happened recently. She knew that Goku had defeated Frieza on Namek, and had then disappeared for a year for training on a remote planet. Frieza had then shown up with his father, King Cole, on Earth not a few weeks before. The aliens had been defeated by some stranger from the future who had come with a warning of some sort. There were several people not in attendance at the moment who sounded fairly important. Some of the names were: Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, and a few others. The more she heard, the more Alyss felt that these people weren't going to harm her, and in fact, might even help her.

**A/N: please don't be mad! This chapter did take longer than I intended, for afore mentioned reasons. Keep the reviews flowing, ya'll. Heheheehehe! Improper grammar! With an AP English class, this could be my last chance!**


	3. Life goes on

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it… **

**Or the music that may or may not appear.**

**A/N: I've been rewatching the series so I don't make an error about the characters. Then I went and watched the original Dragonball from when Goku was a kid. And I realized how much worse they all were back then. And you know I've been watching for way to long when I go upstairs where my siblings were watching Pokémon and comment on how Ashs' hair reminds me of Goku. They both have dark untidy hair, and I just had to say something. My sister who's been watching with me just gave me this look. **

**On to the story…**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X **

The red-head stood on the porch waving back as the others all flew away. The storm had cleared up during the time they were in her house. Once she was sure they were gone, she went inside. Alyss collapsed on the couch, mentally exhausted. It had taken hours to get rid of them. They had just kept talking and talking, and, while she liked knowing what was going on, she had grown bored. The red-heads eyelids began to flicker. Within minutes she was asleep, dead to the world. Later that evening, Alyss came to. Her head was pounding. _'That's what I get for sleeping on an empty stomach.'_ After eating, she just sat there, trying to figure out exactly what had happened earlier that day. _'Why did I get so scared all of a sudden? I noticed the bald one, and then the man standing behind him, the one who found me later, Goku, I think they called him. And when I saw him that's when I became nervous, I think. But why? What was it about him that scared me?'_ As this thought trailed off, her headache came back. Something about that man reminded her of something, but what? And why, when he began to ramble, had she stopped being afraid? _'Something is going on here, but how do I fit into it?' _After this thought, Alyss gave up. The more she thought about it, the worse her headache became. Not long afterwards, the red-head fell asleep again.

When Alyss woke the next morning, she was a bit disoriented at first. After a few minutes, she got up and made something to eat. The clothes she had never changed out of were still damp from the rain. She changed into an outfit identical to the one she had been wearing. Basic jeans, a black tank top, a jean jacket, and black combat boots. She had taken off her boots at some point, so they were dryer than the rest. Her hair was always tied back in a ponytail, no matter the circumstances. After breakfast, she ventured outside. Everything was still damp from the storm, but the skies were clear, and the day seemed promising. That's when the red-head noticed the dark spot that was steadily growing larger. Yamcha waved and landed in front of her house.

"Err… the others forgot in all the commotion to tell you that you can come train with us, if you want. I… I just thought you should know." He chuckled nervously, with an oversized smile on his face.

Alyss couldn't stop herself from thinking: _'Yamcha sure looks stupid right now. However, it sure was nice of him to come tell me about this.'_ The woman nodded. "Yeah, thanks for telling me. Yamcha, right?"

His smile broadened. "Yup. That's me."

The red-head wasted no time and went with Yamcha. For having never flown before, the woman thought it was supremely easy. When they arrived the others had already paired off and were sparring.

Yamcha smiled nervously again. "It looks like the two of us are going to have to spar together."

Alyss shrugged, and entered a balanced stance. For her first fight, it went amazingly well. The red-head couldn't tell if her sparring partner was going easy on her or if he was really that terrible. She got thrown a couple of times, and took a couple of hits. Yamcha ended up much worse for wear, however. The woman had thoroughly beaten him when one of the others intervened.

"I think Yamcha needs a break. Maybe you should try training with Krillen." Goku said.

The red-head nodded. She couldn't help the small smile that danced across her lips at Krillen.

"I wouldn't be too proud if I were you. Yamcha's not very strong." The bald man muttered.

Alyss got more beat up during this fight, but she could tell Krillen was holding back. Still, she learned more about martial arts than she had expected. Gymnastics and martial arts were very similar. _'The two aren't very different at all. In fact, if I hadn't had my training, I probably would have gotten severely beaten. Gymnastics provides a lot of the dodges, now I just need to learn how to fight back. Not to mention the training schedule.'_ This had all run through Alyss' head while she and Krillen exchanged blows. After the training session, everybody pretty much went home and did their own thing until the next day. Every day, all day, they trained. And every day Yamcha made the same invitation to spar with him. Any time Alyss accepted this offer, he ended up beat to a pulp in the first 10-15 minutes. The red-head was usually one of the first to arrive, so as time went on she just ignored Yamcha. She sparred with whoever, not being particular until she fought with Goku. The woman ended up aching more than she'd care for at this point in time. Alyss also understood that although her power level was equivalent with Krillens' or Tiens', she was not their equals by any means. After the first week, they stopped holding back, and she lost more than she won. But, much to her pleasure, she did much better than Yamcha.

One day, in the middle of the training session, a woman with blue hair showed up. Alyss studied her closely as the stranger waved cheerily to the others. That's when the red-head realized she had left herself open to an attack. Krillen did not take advantage of her lack of attention however.

"Hey, Bulma!" he shouted, waving. The red-head could have nailed him, but she didn't. Krillen turned to others, yelling: "Guys! Bulma's here!" Immediately, all training stopped. Everyone came to greet the newcomer. Alyss remembered what the others had told her about Bulma.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

Bulma sighed. "Well, I was hoping one of you would agree to train with Vegeta. While training in the gravity chamber is all good, he should still probably spar someone." Her words trailed off into grumbling about the "annoying, overly-proud, good for nothing Saiyan 'prince'". Everyone shifted uncomfortably. Obviously, no one wanted to fight Vegeta. The red-head could see that they were going to get Goku to do it. Krillen made some excuse about Goku being the only one Vegeta would willingly fight, and that Goku was the only one who was an equal opponent for Vegeta. Though Piccolo looked offended, he said nothing. Alyss realized Goku pretty much had to agree.

"Umm… Bulma has it occurred to you that Vegeta isn't training with somebody because he doesn't want to?" Krillen said nervously.

"**HE'S JUST TOO **_**PROUD**_** AND **_**STUBBORN**_** TO ASK!**" the blue-haired woman shouted. "**LOOK, I OWED** **THE **_**JERK**_** A FAVOR! AND IT WOULDN'T **_**KILL**_** ONE OF YOU TO SPAR WITH HIM!**"

"Yeah, but Vegeta might. Kill one of us, I mean." Yamcha muttered.

"**LOOK, YOU ONLY HAVE TO SPAR HIM **_**ONCE**_**! JUST ONCE! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK? I MEAN, THAT'S ALL YOU'RE DOING ANYWAY!**" Bulma hollered, even louder than before.

Yamcha and Krillen looked absolutely terrified. Whether of the prospect of fighting the Saiyan or of Bulma and her shouting, Alyss couldn't tell.

"Why'd you owe Vegeta favor?" Goku inquired out of the blue. Bulma glared at him, waiting for a positive response to her request. The silence seemed even more deadly than the yelling a moment before.

At last, Goku shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'll go." Right on cue, the others all relaxed. Alyss was shaking with mirth on the inside; carefully insuring that it did not show. _'I wonder if Bulma is always like this? No wonder they warned me to be careful about what I say to this woman.' _The red-head thought to herself. They finished their training like normal. It had been decided that Goku would meet up with Vegeta the next day.

When Alyss got home, she turned on the speakers for the first time in a while. She laughed softly when a particular line of the song caught her attention. The line was: **'if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died'**. The red-head had been told how proud and arrogant Vegeta was. _'If that were true, then it will be a long time before the day when no one dies happens. From what I've heard, nothing could make that man give up his pride.' _she thought. _'I feel sorry for poor Goku, having to deal with that guy. That's going to be an interesting encounter. Too bad I won't get to see it.'_ Shaking her head, Alyss went about her usual routine, curious about what the next day would bring. She finished her usual tasks and slipped outside. As the red-head stared up at the sky, she hoped everything would work for the better. As she collapsed into bed that night, her imagination ran wild.

**A/N: this was so much fun! I got to yell at somebody this chapter! By the way, these chapters are spontaneous, so I really don't know what happens until it happens. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What will happen next? Ah, my evil imagination.**


	4. Little bit of fun

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ…. Aww…(or any music that may or may not appear)Please don' t mob me for being slow to update. I had 2 english projects, art homework, and completely computer hogging siblings. I will try to update faster, the next few chapters as an apology. No promises though. **

When Alyss next saw Goku, he looked the same as he had before his training session with Vegeta. From what she heard the others say, Goku pretty much whipped Vegeta. A few days later, everyone split up and went their own way. Tien, Piccolo, and pretty much all the guys vanished to obscure corners of the world to train. The red-head trained on her own, mostly focusing on the energy attacks Krillen had tried to explain to her. The other focus of her training was to maintain her muscles and keeping her Ki hidden. She spent nearly every hour of every day alone, practicing. Even though Gokus' house wasn't that far away, nor was Capsule Corp, where Vegeta, Yamcha, and Bulma lived, Alyss preferred training on her own.

A few months into this isolation, a little dark haired boy showed up at her house. The red-head knew Goku had a son, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was him. Energetically, he asked: "Hey, are you Alyss?" With this question she became certain this was Gokus' kid. Slowly, the young woman nodded.

"Yeah. You're Gokus' boy, right?"

The kid bobbed his head. "I'm Gohan. I was wondering if you would train with me. My dad's busy, and I only just barely escaped my mom. So, will you?"

Alyss studied him for a moment, the smiled one of her small, rare smiles. "Sure. This should be fun. If you're really Gokus' kid you'll have me beat in 5 minutes flat. That is, if you can catch me."

And with those words, the two of them walked away from her house and commenced to spar. The red-head was right to say Gohan would have to catch her before he could beat her. _'It's like trying to hit smoke! She moves so fast! And she's so flexible!'_ he thought, about 10 minutes into the brawl. A couple hours later, a familiar face showed up. Goku stood on the sidelines watching the two of them silently. Neither noticed him until he spoke. "Come on, Gohan. We need to get home. Your mom is worried about you."

Gohan nodded. "Right."

Goku now turned to Alyss. "Thanks for training with him. Hey, you should come eat dinner with us. Then you can meet Chi-Chi."

The red-head considered his offer before replying. "Only if your brat here shows up once a week to spar with me." She teased, ruffling Gohans' hair. "How does that sound?"

Goku shrugged. "It's fine with me. It's Chi-Chi you've got to convince."

The kids' face lit up. "Really? That'd be so much fun!"

When the three of them arrived, there was a woman waiting for them.

"Oh, Gohan! Are you alright baby? I was so worried about you! Don't run off like that again!" she exclaimed. "Goku, where did you find him?"

Goku shrugged. "He was training with Alyss."

The woman burst out: "Not more martial arts training! You know how I disapprove of that! It's so dangerous!"

As she listened to this conversation, Alyss had a brilliant idea. "No."

They all looked at her. She winked at Gohan. "We were doing gymnastics." The red-head nearly keeled over at the look on her fellow 'conspirators' facial expressions.

Chi-Chi paused for a second, then said: "Well, I guess that's alright. I mean, gymnastics aren't dangerous. Or at least, nowhere near as dangerous as martial arts."

Biting her lip to prevent a smile, the younger woman replied with caution. "However, if there's to be any hope for this one, he has to come to my place at least once a week."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Well, isn't that just generous of you! Of course he can go!" then, turning to Gohan, "You're going to famous one day sweet heart!" With that she left to go make dinner.

Gohan turned on Alyss, embarrassed and angry. "Why'd you say something like that?"

The red-head shook her head. "You heard what she thought of martial arts. It's the only logical other explanation for you to be at my house. Besides, she'll figure the truth sooner or later."

"Yeah, but-but what if she says something to Bulma, who'll probably tell Vegeta, and he'll never let me hear the end of it." Gohan spluttered.

Now, Alyss smiled with a dark viciousness that was surprising, coming from her. "Why, then we have Goku here beat him up. And if that doesn't work, well, there are plenty of ways to embarrass people."

Goku glanced at her puzzled. "How are you going to do that to Vegeta, I mean he's got a heart of stone. And besides, Gohan, Vegeta left to go train a while ago. He'd already left when we were supposed to spar. Apparently Bulma thought he'd locked himself in the gravity chamber, when he'd actually left."

Gohan looked relieved at this revelation.

They all went inside and sat down. Alyss' eyes dilated in surprise. _'That's a whole lot of food.' _ Watching as Chi-Chi toiled, bringing more and more food to the table, the red-heads' surprise grew. And then it took all her might not to roll on the floor with laughter, as she watched Goku and Gohan eat. No wonder Chi-Chi had to make so much food! The girl turned to Chi-Chi to say as much. "Do those two always eat as if they've never seen food before?"

The dark-haired woman nodded. "And Vegeta's pretty much the same way when it comes to food. If you're going to eat, you'd better do it now, or else they'll devour everything."

Alyss nodded. She could see how that was true. It didn't take long for her to eat her fill. It seemed Goku and Gohan would just keep eating forever, or, at least, until the food ran out. And indeed it did. The red-head got the feeling the food ran out long before these two could sate their hunger.

When the meal was finally finished, there was a grand exodus out of the house. Goku gave a mischievous grin. "Hey, let's train!"

Chi-Chi grew furious. "**NO! ABSOULTELY NOT!**"

Goku shrugged. "Don't worry. It's just going to be me and Alyss. Gohan can stay here with you."

Chi-Chi turned her glare upon the red-head. "So you're in on it too, huh? I should have known better."

Alyss replied: "Yeah… I guess you could put it that way. Believe me; gymnastics is probably just as dangerous. Do you have any idea how many times a gymnast ends up in the hospital? I honestly will say that martial art seems less dangerous than _that_."

For a few moments they all stared at her like she was insane.

Then, at last Chi-Chi sighed. "Oh, alright. As long as you don't hurt my boy too bad I suppose there's no harm in it for now."

Goku looked amazed. "Not a lot of people can convince Chi-Chi that there's nothing wrong with martial arts."

The red-head shrugged. "I should probably get going. Thanks for everything. I'll see you later."

With a cheery wave, Alyss set off for home. _'What an interesting day._' she thought.

So, for the next two years or so at least once a week Gohan would come train with Alyss. The red-head showed him a few simple moves, in case his mother inquired about his 'gymnastics' training. The two of them had a lot of fun, and occasional Goku joined them. Alyss learned even more than she'd known before. Both Goku and Gohan picked up on some of her stranger habits. Goku told them of some the adventures he'd had as a kid searching for the mystical Dragon Balls. For the most part though, they just trained. Steadily, Alyss grew stronger, and got less beat up as time went by. Goku even taught her the Kamehameha.

The red-head noticed Gohan getting stronger as well. At some point in time, she realized that most of the others had weighted clothing. It hadn't taken long to put some weights in her jacket. For the first week or so her movement had been restricted, but then she got used to it. It was just so wonderful, that these people should accept her without question! Take her for what she was and seek no deeper answers. Her quirks were understood as well. She disliked having her picture taken, hated rain, and, if she even had one, did not put photos on display. The same photo that caused her such panic before was now returned to its frame and on her nightstand.

She'd grown used to the strange headaches that appeared whenever she thought about certain things.

Time flew by. Before they knew it, the prophesied three years had gone by. They all went to the appointed meeting place. Getting reacquainted was quite interesting.


	5. Yamcha gets a major let down, hard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz/ any music. **

**I'M SO FRICKIN' PISSED AT YOU PEOPLE! I've had 137 hits and 49 visitors but only 10 comments! SOMETHING'S SCREWED UP HERE! IF YOU DO NOT COMMENT BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU! This I swear! **

**Whew… now that that's out of my system… thank you to all you kind peoples who cared enough to review this story! You all shalt receive a virtual chocolate bar! I just rewatched the necessary episodes and I made an error. Everyone except Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta leave. AND Alyss is the same age as Chi-Chi and Goku, and I put that she was younger. Moron me. I is sorry! **

Even as she flew, Alyss had a terrible head-ache. But rather than admit it, she just kept going. It wasn't long before they ran into Krillen. Alyss stayed in the back ground, her headache keeping her from socializing, for which she was grateful.

"Hey, dad, it's Krillen!" Gohan shouted.

They both sped up to catch up with their friend.

"Hi." Goku greeted Krillen.

Krillens' response was dismal. "Hi."

The others made some small talk as they flew onwards. The red-head remained silent. Something wasn't right. Not with the outside world, but with herself. It wasn't long before they saw Tien, Yamcha, and Bulma on the island.

"Hey guys. You're late." Yamcha said.

"What're you doing here?" Goku asked Bulma.

"Watching, of course." She replied. "I just want a quick look at the Androids, and then I'll leave."

"Forget that, I'm surprised by what you're holding." Krillen interrupted.

"You married Yamcha, right?" inquired Gohan.

"He's not my kid." Yamcha explained. "You'll be surprised when you hear whose he is though."

"Your father's Vegeta right, Trunks?" Goku leaned in towards the baby.

Bulma looked at him like he was insane. "How did you know that? I was hoping to surprise you guys. That's why I haven't told anybody."

Goku began to panic. "Lucky guess, I guess. His face looks like Vegetas'. "

"You even guessed his name." Bulma said, offended.

Krillen stuttered out: "That's really Vegetas' child?"

Yamcha grunted.

"Where is Vegeta? I don't see him." Piccolo queried.

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. He should be here soon though. He's been training a lot, you know."

Goku smiled. "He'll come. I just know it."

For the first time Tien spoke. "I left Chaozu behind. He's not up to this kind of fight."

Goku nodded.

"What time is it?" Gohan asked Bulma.

"Let's see. It's 9:30 now, so they should show themselves in about half an hour." She replied.

"You should leave, especially with that baby with you." Goku said.

"As I said, I just want a quick look at the Androids and then I'll leave." Bulma replied.

Piccolo was standing silently by himself, looking over a cliff. Tien quietly approached him. They both looked down on the large city. "Thirty more minutes." Tien said softly.

As they waited, everyone except Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Alyss played with the baby. Gohan pulled silly faces, making the baby laugh.

"Why don't you try, Krillen?" he said.

"Well, okay." Krillen replied. As he stood there, trying to decide on a face the baby continued to laugh. "Hey, I haven't made a face yet." At this, the group around Bulma laughed. Alyss snorted softly to herself. She was standing alone, away from everybody. Her headache was remaining steady, but then a sudden spike of pain nearly sent her to her knees. Outwardly, however, she showed no sign of this abrupt shock of agony. _'What's happening to me?' _she thought frantically. _'What has made my body turn against me? I don't understand!' _The red-head forced herself to remain calm and in control. She would not allow the others to become aware of her distress.

Alyss nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand lightly touched her shoulder. It was that idiot, Yamcha.

"You don't have to stay, you know. I'm sure none of the others would blame you if you did. I mean, this is your first fight, and you may feel you're not capable of what's expected of you. Though I doubt you're actually going to end up fighting." He whispered.

She frowned at him. "I'm no coward. I'm certainly more capable than you are."

Neither realized that they were close enough so that both Piccolo _and_ Tien could hear them.

Yamcha looked like he'd just been b-slapped. "I wasn't trying to say that! It's just… well…"

And then he went so far off topic, Alyss thought he had the attention span of a two-year-old.

"Umm… your hair is longer. It's been a while, huh? So, you've probably been training since I last saw you…" He commented, mentally smacking his forehead. _'Your hair is longer? It's been a while? You must've been training? That's all? I'm such an idiot! Now she'll never go out with me! …and she's so beautiful…it's hard to believe she spends all her free time alone.' _

The red-head was really confused now. Then it hit her like lightning. _'Wait! Is he… __**flirting**__… with me? That man must be seriously deprived if he thinks I'm worth it. Then again, he's pretty much a total loser… which is probably __**why**__ Bulma dumped him.' _Once she grasped the situation, she knew precisely how to react.

"Stop wasting your time." Alyss muttered, glaring at him. "I don't care if I end up as a spectator, but I won't leave. The last time I gave into a similar plea, terrible things happened. I'm staying. I'm not afraid to die. And I don't care if you think I'm pretty or whatever, because I will most certainly _**not**_ go out with you." She leveled her gaze at him. "Just face it Yamcha: this is totally and utterly one-sided on your part because _**I **__**so**__** don't care**_."

Piccolo snorted softly. At least _one_ girl had the sense to see that, while decently good-looking, Yamcha was totally useless, _before_ she agreed to go out with him. Bulma only understood this after dating the loser, but couldn't dump him till she met Vegeta.

The red-head had to admit it gave her a kind of savage pleasure to watch as he crash-landed back to earth. He almost reminded her of a lost puppy-dog. Almost. He gaped at her, as if this made no sense. _'That was pretty harsh. I probably destroyed his self-esteem._' She realized, after the fact.

Her face softened. "I wasn't trying to be mean. I'm just not interested."

Yamcha nodded miserably, blaming this all on his stupid way of opening the conversation.

Then, Piccolo spoke: "Somebody's coming this way. They don't feel malevolent."

**A/N: You review or I shorten your life span. Threatening lives is my way of showing affection. Now, come on people, where are those reviews? Come on! I love you all, but it's hard to improve and spread the love if I don't have your input. **


	6. Finding the androids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz. Aw… **

**Thank you to all you people who reviewed! I shall now respond: **

**Ren Rika****: **_**so close…she is in fact, not 16. She was a senior in high school. I'm going to have a chapter which discloses her true age soon. **_

**Trunksgf96: **_**I know. That's the point. **_

**Chibi princess 48:**_**yep. You review, you don't get destroyed. **_

**DBZTomboy:**_**I know! This is so annoying! **_

**Now, to try and get more reviews, I am going to have a contest. I am going to put some random quote up, from a movie I like, and you've got to guess the movie. (It would be cool if you put who said it too) the winners get virtual chocolate cake and maybe some secret info. So, you know you're awesome and in the "In" crowd if you know the answer. If you don't, and you're on of the people who favorite this story and review anyway, you're "In" too. (You will also receive the above prizes) Not to mention you get your name in the list of thank yous/responses. **

**Sorry it took so long! This is like, the one episode I haven't seen! And last chapters dialogue was messed up because I had to rely on the English sub on the Japanese version. **

**On to the story….**

Some guy showed up driving a flying car.

"Cool! You came to help us fight!" Goku shouted at the new comer.

The man stared at Goku like he was insane. "No way. I'm just here to give you these senzo beans from Korin."

"Thanks! Give my best to Korin!" Goku replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The short man grunted.

He then proceeded to fly away, leaving Goku, Gohan, and Krillen staring in surprise.

Tien broke the awkward silence. "Don't you think it's strange? It's after ten o'clock and still no sign of the androids."

"Yeah, you're right. I forgot all about the time." Gohan said uncertainly.

Yamcha stepped forward. "I think the kid was wrong. Sorry, Bulma but I don't think those androids are coming. We should be able to sense their power by now."

Everybody gasped in confusion as a bright light appeared.

"What was that?" Goku exclaimed.

"It's Yagarobi!" Krillen replied.

"It's the androids! Up there! I see them!" Piccolo shouted.

They all store at the two dots there were the androids.

"They flew into the city." Tien stated.

"But where'd they go?" Yamcha cried.

They all began searching the city frantically with their eyes.

"I don't know. Goku, did you see them?" Krillen inquired.

"I'm not sure! One second they were up in the sky, then, poof, they just vanished! I didn't even sense their power levels!" Goku replied.

Alyss noticed he was shaking slightly. She let it go. If there was a problem, other than the androids, he would have said something, right?

"Well, they're both androids aren't they? So maybe we can't!" Gohan wondered.

"That's crazy! How are we supposed to find these androids if we can't even sense where they are?" exclaimed Yamcha.

'_Famous last words, Yamcha.'_ Alyss thought bitterly.

"Aw, man." Krillen muttered.

"Well, if we can't sense their power levels, we'll just have to find them the old-fashioned way. With our eyes." Piccolo growled.

"Right!" Goku agreed. "Let's spread out you guys. Bulma, look after these." He threw her the bag of senzo beans. "If you find the androids, don't try and take them on by yourself. Wait for the others. Gohan, go check on Yagarobi, see if he's okay."

"Right." Gohan nodded.

"Alyss you go with Gohan." He instructed.

She consented.

"Let's go!" Piccolo roared.

Everyone flew off their separate ways. Bulma remained on the cliff. Krillen and Goku searched together, while Piccolo was on his own, as were Tien and Yamcha.

**(A/N: I'm mostly going to follow Alyss, so you want the dialogue and more for this part, go watch the video!) **

Gohan and Alyss flew to a column of smoke on the water. Gohan tried to pull the larger(fatter) man out of the water.

"Are you okay, Yagarobi?" he asked, concerned.

"Do I look okay, kid?" Yagarobi coughed.

Alyss snorted softly. "Yes. You're a little wet is all."

Gohan almost laughed. "This is coming from someone who doesn't like the rain."

The red-head shook her head. "Only rain, all other water is fine."

"Will you two quit talking and get me out of here?" Yagarobi complained.

Alyss, in a sudden fit of childishness, stuck out her tongue.

Gohan snickered quietly. He quickly sobered. "Hey, I don't think you've met Yagarobi, have you, Alyss?" he asked.

"Nope. But now I have. And I gotta say, this has not changed anything, except to get us wet." She stated matter-of-factly.

Between the two of them they managed to fly carrying Yagarobi. As they flew back, there was a second column of smoke, this one inside the city. After they arrived back, Krillen showed up carrying Yamcha, who was in terrible condition. The bald man gave his friend a senzo bean. Then, there was a series of explosions. All of them stared in shock. Yamcha looked more disturbed than anyone else.

"Did the androids do that?" Bulma wondered.

"It's them alright." Yamcha confirmed. "It looks like they just blew up half the city!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Gohan agreed.

"I just don't know how we're going to stop them, you guys." Spikey hair continued. "I hope Goku knows what to do."

'_Lovely. Apparently I switched genders without knowing it. But honestly, I'd rather be treated as one of the guys, if it is over being treated like some helpless little girl.'_ Alyss retorted in her thoughts.

"Look! It's my dad!" Gohan yelled.

"And the androids!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Goku is leading them away from the city." Krillen explained.

"Oh no! We've got to warn him somehow you guys! He doesn't know the androids can absorb his energy!" Yamcha shouted.

Alyss sighed to herself. _'There it is again. "You guys". I mean really! Is it that difficult to add "and girl" or "Alyss" or something?'_

Gohan gasped. He hadn't known about the energy draining thing. The red-head hadn't either, but she had put two and two together after seeing Yamcha in his condition when he had flown in and the fact he had found the androids. The expression on his face, in his eyes, had suggested more than just a simple beating. There had been something deeper, but Alyss hadn't been sure what until now.

"Yamcha, I don't get it. You said the androids can absorb powers?" Krillen inquired, shocked.

"I don't know how he did it, but when the android grabbed me, I could feel all the energy draining from my body." Yamcha explained.

"Well, what in the world are you waiting for? Get moving before those androids grab somebody else!" Bulma said, exasperated.

"Oh, no. there's no time to lose. Come on, we've gotta warn my dad." Gohan replied.

"I'm not so sure I wanna go back down there, Gohan. I mean, I almost bit the big one last time! Maybe I should stay here!" Yamcha explained again, uncertain.

Gohan growled and flew off. Alyss threw Yamcha a disgusted look and followed.

"Wait, Gohan!" Krillen cried out. "You stay here, then. But I gotta go help. I'm taking the senzo beans." He then followed Gohan and Alyss.

"Those three don't have the foggiest idea what they're up against! And I know what those androids can do!" Yamcha grunted. "No. I won't let what happened to me happen to anybody else! I've got to help my friends! Wait up guys! I'm coming!"

He flew off in pursuit of the others.

The red-head turned to the boy, concerned. "Don't worry, Gohan. We'll get there and warn them before anything bad happens."

"I'm not worried, it's just that, well…" he struggled to put into words what he felt.

"It's alright, kiddo. I understand. He's your father. You love him and can't help but worry." She smiled sadly. As her thoughts continued along that track, she turned her face away as it darkened. Alyss sighed softly to herself. She was so caught up in the moment she failed to notice her headache had vanished. They paused, trying to find the rest of their group who had gone ahead.

"Where are they?" Yamcha wondered. "By the time anyone has reason to crank their power level so I can find it, it'll be too late."

"Goku, where are you?" Krillen hollered.

Alyss closed her eyes. She entered the state necessary for her to search for their familiar energies. She mostly focused on Goku's, since she knew that one best. Long before the red-head had met the Z fighters, she had already had certain abilities.

"This way." She called out as she headed in the direction her senses told her was the right way.

"How can you be sure?" Gohan inquired.

Alyss turned to him grimly. "You're just going to have to trust me."


	7. Cryptic words and Silver eyes

**Disclaimer: this is getting really redundant… for like, the seventh time, I do not own Dbz.**

**Alright peoples! I'm going to skip straight to the story now; the random movie quote: **

**Person : **_**My one, my only, my… precious…**_

After they had flown for a few minutes, following Alyss, they all felt a huge power spike in the direction they were flying.

"That's dad!" Gohan exclaimed.

They now picked up speed as the others became surer of their intended direction. For the moment, the fact that the red-head had known where to go was forgotten.

"Whoa, man, I can feel that energy big time." Krillen said.

"That's my dad, isn't it?" Gohan inquired.

"Yeah. I can't sense the androids; I guess you were right about not being able to sense their power levels." Krillen replied.

The four sped up even more, trying to reach their friends before it was too late. _'You three may not be able to sense them, but I certainly can. And I do not like the way it feels. Their darkness taints the air about them, creating a thick veil.'_ Alyss thought worriedly. '_Something's wrong with Goku, and it has nothing to do with the androids, power draining abilities and all. His heart is faltering. I can feel it as it struggles to keep beating. This is bad, very bad.'_ Her face became grim. When they had told her the story of the strange boy, they had forgotten to tell the red-head about Goku's impending heart condition, thinking the problem solved.

"That's them right there." Gohan explained.

"Gotcha." Krillen agreed.

They landed right behind Tien and Piccolo.

"Father!" Gohan cried out.

"Hey, don't worry, your dad has everything under control." Tien reassured him. "That android never had a chance."

They all watched as Goku continued to beat on the android.

"Has it been like this the whole time?" Krillen wondered.

"Yeah. It hasn't laid a finger on Goku." Tien replied.

"Man, o man, Goku's definitely got the upper hand on that guy." Krillen muttered.

"No kidding. Look at him go. He's rewriting history up there. Looks like we 're all going to live after all." Tien claimed.

"Yeah. I'm not even worried anymore. Are you, Gohan?" Krillen agreed.

"Yeah." The boy replied.

"You're right to worry, Gohan." Piccolo agreed.

"I am?" Gohan pondered.

"Goku's just not his usual confident self. His attacks aren't even hurting the android. He's going to need our help, you guys." Piccolo stated.

"Yes. Something is wrong." Alyss, who had just been quietly watching added.

The others seemed surprised.

"Wait a sec. He seems fine. No biggie. You're being paranoid. I mean, look at him! What could go wrong?" Tien interjected.

"I tell you, something's not right! Goku's maxed out for some reason! He's going to give out if this keeps up!" Piccolo explained.

"Yeah, right, I can see it too." Gohan agreed. "Hey, you guys, do you remember about what Yamcha said about feeling weak when the android touched him? Like it was absorbing his energy?"

"What?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Yeah. I felt energy leaving me, like I was being drained or something. But it felt weird. Goku would know if it was happening to him." Yamcha explained.

The red-head shook her head. "No, this has nothing to do with the androids. It's something different entirely."

"How can you be sure? How do you know all this stuff?" Yamcha inquired.

The woman shook her head again, her eyes still locked on the fight. "I cannot explain. I have no words with which to describe it. At some time or another I will try and show you."

They were then surrounded with a cloud of dust and debris as Goku slammed the android into the ground.

"Right on!" Krillen shouted.

"All right! Way to go, Goku!" Tien yelled.

Everyone except Piccolo, Gohan, and Alyss cheered. When the dust cleared, they could all see the android, which for the most part, appeared undamaged.

"Man, if Goku hit me like that, I wouldn't be able to move for a week!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Yeah," Tien agreed, "what're those things made of anyway?"

Alyss watched as Goku struggled to catch his breath.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!"

They watched as Goku used one of his most powerful moves. The red-head heard the android laugh. Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to occur. It was too late to warn Goku, however. They watched as the android sucked up the power through his hand. It laughed again. Krillen, Tien, Yamcha and Gohan stared in shock.

"Man, that's not good." Tien muttered.

"Yeah! He absorbed it! I was right!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Goku! Don't use any of your energy waves! They can absorb energy through their hands! It will only make them stronger! Understand?" Piccolo shouted.

"You're kidding!" Goku managed to reply. "Great, now what? Oh, man, that's too much. "

The android was still laughing like some kind of creepy circus clown. _'Damn. I could probably transfer some of my energy to Goku, but that wouldn't do much good. His body would rip through it before he could really put it to use. He's seriously ill. He'll collapse sooner rather than later. I… I… I must do something! But what? My other form is reachable only through meditation, and we don't have that kind of time! I could try a swift transfer, but that might disable my second form, making it useless. My abilities won't do much good if they're not at full strength. And besides, they would all hate my guts for keeping this a secret. However, if the fight continues this way, I may have no choice. If my anger gets the better of me, all hope of subtly is lost.' _ Alyss was on the brink of frustration. She could do nothing without risking everything, including the trust and lives of her friends, which she had no right to do. Unless there was some change, she was stuck.

"Uh oh! Guys, look, it's Goku! He's tired! Man, how did that thing take so much of his energy?" Krillen hollered.

"I don't think it did! Something else must be sapping all his strength!" Piccolo yelled.

"So it would seem." Alyss murmured, eyes locked on Goku's figure.

All of a sudden, the android leapt towards Goku. The fight resumed. _'Goku's doomed. I… I must…' _it was taking all of her willpower to keep thinking straight. She could feel the anger building, twisting, as it tried to find some release. Now, everyone could see Goku was definitely losing. Alyss almost snickered despite the drastic situation and her own anger at Goku's funky eye-twitch. She saw it pull its' fists back, about to pummel Goku. _'Why am I just standing here watching like some helpless child?'_ this was the red-head's last coherent thought before she totally lost control. The group of men didn't even see her move. Instead of hitting a weakened Goku, as it had intended, the android ended up smashing into a pissed off Alyss. The force of the blow knocked her backwards some, but for the most part she was unhurt.

The crowd on the ground was quite surprised.

"What the heck does she think she's doing?" Yamcha exclaimed.

"What we aren't." Piccolo replied. "She's never fought with us as a unit before. She probably thinks we're all just standing around watching Goku get beat up."

"Well, that is kind of what we were doing, you know." Krillen added.

If they were surprised by the first thing, the second had them all in shock. Alyss had reached out and hurled the android away and into one of the few remaining mountains.

"What do you think you're doing?" Goku wheezed.

The red-head met his eyes evenly. "What I should have done before."

The cryptic words went by unheard as the Saiyan noticed her eyes. No longer were they the deep, rich green from before. They were cold as ice, and silver like the moon.


	8. Fighting the Androids, Part 1

**A/N: Hi. Don't murder me please. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with school and could barely get 5 minutes on the computer until I got my laptop the other day. Thank you to all my reviewers from the previous chapter. Just one thing: Dude, this isn't an essay, I'm not gonna write it like one. Your opinion is appreciated, but it is a fanfiction. Unlike most of my characters, this one was created specifically for this purpose! Of course she pretty much fits in. **

Dragon Ball Z Episode 124:

"I don't believe it!" Krillen exclaimed. "Goku's backing down!"

**X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-X**

Goku stared at the frozen silver eyes that glared at him. Otherwise, Alyss seemed normal, but her eyes burned with a cold fire that nearly froze the blood in his veins. It was truly terrifying. She turned her attention back to the android, and he drifted back towards the ground. Once his feet were firmly planted, he tried to regain his breath. The red head didn't move, just remained where she was.

**X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-X**

The other android stared in shock. He had no information on this one. He knew everything about all of the other Z fighters, but this woman was a mystery. Nor could he get a clear reading on her power level. It was like she was surrounded in mist.

**X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-X**

The others all muttered to each other.

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Yamcha wondered.

The rest all shook their heads in bewilderment. Piccolos' eyes widened as he noticed something.

"Hey, try and get a reading on her power level." He growled.

Krillen blinked in shock. "I can't. Any of you guys?"

They all frowned and stated that it was much the same. Gohan began to worry.

"I think something's not right. Maybe we should try to call her back." The boy suggested.

They all shouted her name, excluding Piccolo, asking her to come down. She showed no sign of having heard.

**X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-X**

Alyss heard faintly in the background people calling her name, but she ignored them. Focusing on the android, she abruptly lunged forward and sent it spinning into the ground. She hated touching that taint. Gokus' aura was slightly tainted too. This taint came not from the androids, but from illness. His heart was weak. Her fury heightened. In his state he shouldn't be fighting! The android stood back up, staring at her in disbelief. She felt a soft pulse as her usual, more rational self tried to regain control. The red head viciously pushed it back down. All her rage and hate swirled about her, focused on destroying the thing before her.

Her now silver eyes blazed, revealing that anger and hate, even as it grew. She despised the thing before her, this twisted, tainted, unnatural creation of a mad scientist. Even as her aura twisted smoke-like about her, it became harder for the others to distinguish her energy. They could no longer feel it. Alyss could feel the energy increasing; soon she wouldn't be able to contain it. The red head smirked slightly at the thought of completely obliterating the android before her.

The stupid machine didn't even see it coming. She planted her fist into its chin, sending it flying. The red head sped off after, slamming it into the ground with her fists together.

**X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-X**

They all stood, watching in shock as their friend moved faster than any of them could follow, the android being thrown around like some kind of toy.

Krillens' mouth worked like a fish for a few minutes before he managed to get out: "I…I don't believe it! It's like – like it's nothing to her!"

"You're right. I don't believe it either." Piccolo growled in disbelief.

Tien nodded. "I've never seen anything like it, except maybe when Goku was throwing people around."

Yamcha gulped nervously, recalling all the times she had beaten him, wondering how much she had actually been holding back.

Gohan shook his head. "But she's not nearly as strong as Dad. This is beyond what she should be able to do."

"Speaking of Goku, I hope he's all right." Krillen said.

They all frowned, following the fight as best as they could with their eyes. As far as they could, the battle was continuing with the same pattern, the android being hurled around before it could retaliate to the previous attack. The red head was merciless, not giving any ground.

Then, Vegeta finally came blasting in. When he landed, he stared in surprise. There was Kakarot, just watching while that annoying red haired woman took on the android. He frowned, hands on hips, as he strutted over to where his greatest enemy's friends were standing.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

Krillen jumped. "Oh, Vegeta. So you did come."

At that particular moment, Alyss slammed the android harder than before into the earth, and a rock flew and hit Vegeta's temple.

He rubbed the small bruise. "What the hell is that woman doing? Why isn't Kakarot doing anything?"

**X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-X**

Alyss heaved the android above her head, before she hurled out and down. She had managed to get a small grip on reality, but even the smallest thing could send her completely over the edge.

Goku collapsed with a shuddering sigh, his energy burnt through as his heart gave out.

Alyss heard the sigh and glanced over, seeing him fall. She zoomed over without a second thought, catching him. She heard the others shouting as they were heading towards her. She glared at the prone man in her arms.

"Idiot." she murmured. "What did you think you were doing?"

She raised her eyes, her anger rekindled. The entire group stopped in shock.

"Alyss…what…" Krillen began.

"Get him out of here." She growled, shoving Goku into Yamcha's arms. She turned away, intending to finish what she started, when someone grabbed her arm. The red head spun about, her glare landing on Vegeta.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of my way." He pulled back on her arm, walking past her.

Alyss closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, the silver was darker than before, swirling with such anger and hate that none of them had ever seen their equal.

**X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-X**

**A/N: This chapter took longer than I thought. I probably won't update again for a while, since I'm at Virginia Tech for Governor's School. Please R&R, even if you hate me because I haven't updated in so long.**


	9. Fighting the Androids, Part 2

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you to my lovely reviewers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on my other stories and just haven't been inspired lately. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

Alyss closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, the silver was darker than before, swirling with such anger and hate that none of them had ever seen their equal.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

Even as she glared at Vegeta, something deep inside her snapped. Her dark aura tightened about her, swirling as her pent-up rage began to leak out.

"Hey, are you okay-ay-ay…" Krillen froze as that gaze landed on him. There was no mercy there, no love or joy, only hate.

"I'll take Goku back, at least that way I'll be of some use." Yamcha quickly made an excuse to get away from the fight. He grabbed said Saiyan and flew away.

"I'll take care of the Androids; only I am allowed to destroy Kakarot." Vegeta smirked.

The slim grip on reality Alyss had possessed had been broken by Vegeta's grip on her arm.

"I dunno Vegeta; it looked like Alyss had everything under control. Why don't we just…let her finish it?" Krillen suggested nervously.

He snorted. "As if some human woman could-"

The proud Saiyan was cut off by an inhumanely strong grip on his arm. When her control disappeared, so did any desire or ability to use words; but her eyes said it all. '_Stay out of my way or I'll kill you._' But it was more than just that. Through that small contact, he could feel her true power. He was frozen in shock as she stalked past him, and could only stare at her retreating back. Vegeta shook himself, recovering quickly.

He managed to shove past the red-head once more. "The Android is mine."

She hesitated, but that was enough. The Saiyan flew off, engaging the machine.

All their thoughts were interrupted as Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan. They all exclaimed their shock, and watch him beat upon the Android for a few minutes before they returned to their current problem. What the heck was wrong with Alyss?

She glared down as someone grabbed her arm. It was Tien. He jerked back in shock. It wasn't because of her eyes; her power was twisting madly, but it was near what Goku's had been when he went Super Saiyan, and that is what shocked him.

Gohan was the only one brave enough (or willing to) speak to her in her current state. "Are you okay?"

Alyss didn't answer. Piccolo was glaring at the back of her head, wondering what was going on with her, when she sensed his gaze and glanced over her shoulder to return it. Even he was taken aback by the pure anger and hate there. She was usually so laid back and calm, even gentle and kind to a degree. But this…this was something different. It seemed…wrong. That her eyes were a different color too was shocking.

After Gohan, the others seemed to regain their courage to speak to their friend.

"Hey, are you alright? I mean…you're just upset about Goku…right?" Krillen asked.

In her state, she had no will to speak, so she simply ignored them. A small part of her normal self had made itself known and was trying to prevent her body from lashing out at them. However, if they kept asking pointless questions, there was no guarantee for their safety.

"What's gotten into you?" Tien mumbled.

Ever so slowly, she turned to look at him. That gaze could have frozen hell over. It was then he noticed something though. A tiny fleck of green amongst that dark, hateful silver. And in that fleck of green, there almost seemed to be a pleading look. But how was that even possible? He was just seeing things, he decided.

After several minutes of internal struggling, she had managed to get enough of a hold on herself to formulate words. Yet she said nothing, for she had nothing to say. During all this, they were all ignoring Vegeta, who was currently fighting Android Number 19.

Then, at last she said, softly, but still furious: "I'll be fine."

They all blinked at shock at this small sentence.

Krillen chuckled nervously. "Well, that's good to know."

Her glance clearly said: '_Don't push it.'_

It was at this point Vegeta managed to defeat the first Android by blasting it too smithereens.

"It is possible our data model was a bit premature. A minor setback though, nothing more. You will not prevail." The second Android, Number 20 announced.

Vegeta chuckled. "My power is a little low, thanks to your former cohort. Now would be the ideal time to make a move against me, it you're up to it."

After a moment of silence, "I see you were bluffing. A moment ago you were assuring me that I had no chance of prevailing. Yet you just stand there like a coward." Vegeta stated.

"Mock and cajole me to your savage little hearts content; however strong you are, us androids are infinitely more so." Number 20 growled.

"Well, go on then. Make a believer out of me." The Saiyan taunted.

Rather than stand and fight, the remaining Android made a run for it. Vegeta yelled at them, demanding a Senzu bean. Krillen reluctantly tossed him one. The Saiyan took off after the machine. They all stood there for a moment, processing his last insult, before the entire group took off after the Saiyan and the Android.

Before they left however, Piccolo said this: "You can help track the Android, but I forbid you from fighting it. He'll be hiding amongst the rocks, waiting to ambush. And remember, we can't track his energy. If you find him, either alert Vegeta or me…" he paused, taking in Alyss' currently still partially enraged state. "Or as a last resort, Alyss."

"Right." The other three agreed, mildly surprised at his including her in this.

Her back was turned to them, so they couldn't see her smirk. '_Maybe you can't find the Androids by their energy, but I can. That sickening taint…it irritates me to no end.'_


End file.
